Show your colors
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Deidara se encontraba en su habitación en completo silencio, observando con sumo interés aquella piedra negra que, por alguna extraña razón, Itachi le regalara al finalizar la última misión que tuvieron... OTRO AVISO, XD.
1. Regalo de cumpleaños

Hola de nuevo. Antes de comenzar con el fic, quiero agradecer a Derama17 por hacerme la invitación a este reto, ya que es la primera vez que participo en uno.

* * *

><p><em>Título del fic: <strong>Show your colors<strong>_  
><em>Autora:<strong> Hitch 74 no Danna<strong>_  
><em>Piedra: <strong>Ópalo<strong>_  
><em>Autor del manga: <strong>Masashi Kishimoto <strong> _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo: Regalo de cumpleaños<strong>_

Los días en la guarida principal de Akatsuki se habían vuelto monótonos y aburridos: las misiones ya no eran tan frecuentes, y para empeorarlo todo estaba lloviendo. Hidan y Kakuzu, Itachi y Kisame, Konan y Pein, Tobi y Zetsu miraban con cara de total aburrimiento el televisor. Deidara en cambio se encontraba en su habitación en completo silencio, observando con sumo interés aquella piedra negra que, por alguna _extraña_ razón, Itachi le regalara al finalizar la última misión que tuvieron.

-/-/-/FLASHBACK-/-/

En medio del bosque, dos shinobis renegados sobrevolaban los cielos en una enorme ave de arcilla hecha por el de Iwa.

-Veo algo… ¡Verde! –exclamó Tobi  
>-Árbol –bufó el rubio con tono de aburrimiento<br>-¡Siii! ¡Deidara-sempai ha acertado de nuevo!  
>-Tobi –se quejó el de Iwa- Ya hemos jugado tu estúpido juego todo el camino ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?, hmm<br>-Sempai… no tiene por qué enojarse –lloriqueó el enmascarado como niño pequeño- Tobi solo quiere verlo sonreír… no ha vuelto a sonreír desde que murió Sasori-san

La mueca de enfado de Deidara cambió por una expresión vacía en cuanto escuchó ese nombre. Era verdad: no habían transcurrido siquiera tres días desde que su mentor muriera a manos de una kunoichi de Konoha, para que Pein le asignara un nuevo compañero. De por sí ya era demasiado para él haber perdido no solo a su compañero, sino también a su maestro y amigo, como para que de buenas a primeras le asignaran a un engendro tan infantil y molesto como Tobi. Pero lo que más acongojaba a su corazón fue que ya no le tendría para discutir sobre sus conceptos del arte.

-Tobi… mejor cállate si no quieres que te vuelva arte, hmm –murmuró, sin borrar su expresión

El resto del camino se mantuvo en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la guarida principal. Luego de hacer los sellos correspondientes, la gran roca que fungía como puerta se abrió y los dos ninjas entraron.

-¡Al fin, en casa! –gritó el _menor_, extendiendo los brazos  
>-¡Hey, rubia! –se oyó la voz burlona del espadachín de la niebla- ¿Qué tal su misión?<br>-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, hmm  
>-Ah… ammm…. –se rascó la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente- rayos, acabo de olvidar lo que quería decirte<br>-Como siempre  
>-¡Ya lo recordé! –exclamó- Itachi dijo que fueras a buscarlo, que es importante<br>-¡See! Ya sé que la Comadreja se da aires de grandeza y…  
>-¡No, no, no! Quise decir que tiene algo importante que decirte<br>-¿De verdad? Esto tiene que ser una broma, hmm  
>-Dei… ¿Cuándo has visto que Itachi le juegue una broma a alguien?<br>-Bien, te creo

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió por el largo pasillo que daba a la habitación del exiliado de Konoha. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas para tomar algo de aire. Ya más tranquilo tocó la puerta un par de veces, no muy seguro.

-Adelante –dijeron adentro

Entró. Vio que en efecto el portador del Sharingan estaba sentado sobre su cama, esperándole.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar, hmm?  
>-Deidara –habló con tono neutro el Uchiha- tengo algo para ti<br>-¿Estás ebrio u olvidaste tomar tu medicina otra vez?, hmm –inquirió el menor, dudoso

Ignorando el comentario, Itachi sacó de debajo de su capa una cajita de madera color negra, cuya tapa deslizable tenía talladas unas pequeñas rosas pintadas en color plateado.

-Ten –dijo, extendiendo la mano con la caja- feliz cumpleaños

-/-/-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/

-Después de todo la Comadreja también resultó ser un subnormal, hm –suspiró, aun sin quitar la vista de aquel presente- Bueno… al menos fue mejor que lo que me dio el fastidioso de…  
>-¡TOBI, VUELVE AQUÍ HIJO DE TU P*TA MADRE! –gritaba alguien afuera del pasillo<p>

En efecto Hidan perseguía al buen chico, con guadaña en mano.

-¡Tobi no quiso decir eso! –chilló el enmascarado- ¡Tobi no quiso decir que Jashin es el inglés de Jacinto!  
>-¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, vas a saber lo que es bueno!<p>

Le puso seguro a la puerta para evitar que Tobi entrara a esconderse. Volvió a su cama a contemplar su obsequio y vio algo interesante: al cambiar el ángulo de visión, aparecían varios colores.

-Vaya –dijo- tiene buen gusto, pero ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente la Comadreja, hmm?

El resto del día se fue en tratar de contestar esa pregunta, cosa que no logró. Cansado, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, he de hacer una breve descripción del fic. El título está inspirado en un álbum que Amoral, una banda de power metal finlandesa que me gusta mucho, lanzó en 2009, con el mismo título. Por otra parte, el fic constará de 7 capítulos -sin incluir el prólogo-, todos estos con el nombre de algún color y una o dos características del ópalo negro.

Asimismo los subiré en cuanto pueda ya que como saben la escuela no deja mucho tiempo. Les pido me tengan paciencia y no se desesperen.

Creo que debí hacer las aclaraciones al principio.

-Diálogos -y narración  
><em>"Pensamientos"<em>  
><em><em><span>Palabras resaltadas y modismos<span>_  
><em>-/-/-FLASHBACK/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/

Pss por el momento eso es todo. Cámara, ahí nos andamos leyendo.


	2. Aoi

Hola otra vez. Ya les traigo el primer capítulo oficial de esta nueva historia. A decir verdad me quedó super-larguísimo y un poco raro, es que estaba inspirada... o al menos eso creo. Bien, pss ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El ópalo es recomendable para los que necesitan serenidad. El color azul significa verdad, serenidad, armonía, fidelidad, sinceridad, responsabilidad.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Aoi<strong>_

Leía atentamente un libro color negro, al parecer ya desgastado de tanto uso. Desconectado de su mundo exterior se embarcaba en una aventura nueva. Quizá no era de la misma magnitud que la más simple de las misiones que su líder le asignara alguna vez, sin embargo precisamente eso volvía a tal aventura quizá la más trascendente: compuesta por pequeños y efímeros momentos, cada uno de ellos tan volátil como el pensamiento pero en conjunto tan duraderos como la misma eternidad.

–¡Deidara–sempai, Deidara–sempai!

Y la paz terminó. Notablemente fastidiado cerró el libro y lo puso en un pequeño buró al lado de su cama. Se levantó perezosamente y dirigió sus pasos hacia lo único que conectaba a su habitación con el resto de la base: la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres, hmm? –inquirió de mala gana, mirando al que había osado interrumpir su lectura  
>–¡Konan–san dice que ya es hora de cenar! –gritó el buen chico de la organización mientras levantaba eufóricamente los brazos– ¡Hizo bakudan!<br>–¿Y para eso tenías que hacer tanto escándalo?  
>–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Relájese, hoy es un bonito día!<br>–See, lo que digas –siseó el de Iwa– Enseguida voy

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y cambió su pijama por una yukata azul celeste, la ató con un listón blanco y remplazó sus pantuflas por unas cómodas sandalias. En cuanto terminó, salió de la pieza y caminó apaciblemente hasta llegar al comedor, donde todos sus compañeros se encontraban reunidos, esperándole.

–¡Mira que hacernos esperar! –increpó cierto albino– ¡El Pinocho te hubiera puesto unas buenas patadas en el trasero si estuviera aquí!

Los demás esperaban alguna reacción del rubio, como ponerse a gritar o practicar sobre el Jashinista su _arte_, pero quedaron evidentemente sorprendidos cuando vieron que su reacción fue diferente.

–Pero no esta aquí, hmm –dijo, con una voz fría– Y por el respeto que aun le guardo a mi maestro, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a referirte a él de esa manera

Itachi, que fingía ignorar la escena, pronto sintió algo removiéndose en su interior: no, no se trataba de la _comida_ que Konan preparó… era algo más adentro, muy dentro del corazón. A decir verdad nunca en la vida le había escuchado utilizar un tono tan gélido. Eso es, su voz denotaba cierta frialdad, semejante a lo que transmitía cuando el artista de Iwa hacía explotar sus figuras de arcilla, semejante al tono que Sasuke siempre usaba. Y no era todo: también notó cómo el color azul de sus ojos se acentuaba un poco más, para después apagarse.

–¿Te sientes bien? –inquirió la maestra del origami, preocupada por ese cambio de humor  
>–Mejor que nunca –soltó el blondo con tono solemne, y luego lo cambió a uno más relajado– Dijo Tobi que hiciste bakudan ¿cierto?<br>–Ah, sí… ahorita te sirvo

La comida transcurrió entre los malos chistes de Kisame, las _pato aventuras_ de Tobi, las ya cotidianas discusiones entre Hidan y Kakuzu – y las dos partes de Zetsu– y las miradas ocasionales que se lanzaban Konan y Pein. Asimismo el portador del Sharingan estaba intrigado por el giro tan radical de ánimo en el más joven de la organización, pero como _buen_ Uchiha que era no se permitió demostrar siquiera curiosidad. Terminada la comida, Deidara se ofreció a lavar los platos.

–¡No me digas que ya le entraste a las drogas! –Hidan fue el primero en hablar– Ya, en serio ¿Desde cuándo eres tan acomedido?  
>–O amable –le secundó Kisame<br>–O servicial –esta vez fue Zetsu  
>–Oigan, ya no lo molesten –espetó Konan– A menos, claro, que quieran ayudarle<p>

Los tres aludidos huyeron de sus lugares tan rápidos como almas que lleva el diablo. Un rato más tarde todo mundo estaba frente al televisor, excepto Deidara que se hallaba en la cocina fregando los platos, con la ayuda de Itachi.

–No hago esto a menudo, así que te lo preguntaré solo una vez –dijo el azabache, con voz seria – ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el verdadero Deidara?  
>–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Uchiha? –cuestionó el rubio enarcando una ceja, y murmuró algunas cosas, audibles para el pelinegro– no puedo ni tener un momento de paz porque luego luego a molestar, ¡j*der!<br>–Digamos que no es normal verte tan tranquilo ¿Está todo bien?

De nuevo. Las orbes color cielo acentuaron su brillo.

–Sí, supongo –suspiró el rubio–pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Itachi asintió con la cabeza– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de todos los miembros de Akatsuki, tú fuiste el único que se acordó de mi cumpleaños?  
>–No lo hice –respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha– fue tu maestro<br>–¿Qué?  
>–Él fue el que dejó esa piedra en mis manos antes de su muerte<br>–¡Mientes! –vociferó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño– ¡Sasori no Danna te odiaba, él no pudo haber sido!  
>–Cálmate –dijo el azabache sin inmutarse<br>–¡No me digas que me calme, hmm! ¡Sasori no Danna jamás te pediría un favor y lo sabes!

Salió dando zancadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo, y llegó en un santiamén a su cuarto. Se tumbó sobre su cama mientras ahogaba un grito con la cara contra el mullido colchón. Agarró la almohada y la aventó a cualquier lado, rompiendo una lámpara de lava color azul que se encontraba sobre el buró.

En tanto, Itachi se quedó completamente solo. Sabía que esa sería la reacción del chico, pero sintió algo de compasión por él. Terminó de lavar la loza y trazó sobre sus pasos el rumbo a la habitación del joven artista. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, sin recibir respuesta. Insistió durante un par de minutos.

–¿Quién es y qué quiere, hmm?

Cayó en cuenta de que sería mejor dejarle solo hasta que se le pasara el coraje, después de todo necesitaba un poco de paz para asimilarlo. Eso era lo correcto: paz, todos la necesitan alguna vez, y él no era la excepción. Ya después le explicaría todo.

–¡VUELVE AQUÍ P*NCHE PEND*JO! –gritaba cierto albino que, como ya era costumbre, perseguía al buen chico por toda la guarida con guadaña en mano– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COMPARAR A TU P*TO DIOS DE PACOTILLA CON JASHIN–SAMA?  
>–¡Tobi no quiso decir eso, Tobi es un buen chico!<br>–¡BUEN CHICO MIS HU*VOS! ¡ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE!

Ciertamente sus estridentes voces lo sacaron de sus cabales, pero no por ello se iba a _rebajar_ –como él siempre decía– a su nivel. Los vio correr por el pasillo y siguió su camino.

–¡Hey, Uchiha! –esperaba todo, menos eso– ¡¿Has visto a la j*dida _rubia_?  
>–No –mintió el azabache<br>–¡P*ta m*dre!  
>–Se fue a su cuarto –respondió Kisame desde un extremo del corredor<p>

Genial, como si las cosas no pudieran ir peor: había decidido regresar sobre sus pasos para no molestar al rubio, y de _buenas a primeras_ la bocaza de Kisame echó abajo sus planes. Si algo no sabía su compañero era mantener la boca cerrada, así que no podría confiarle siquiera su preocupación por el chico. Bufó pesadamente y tomó rumbo a su cuarto, pero una mariposa de papel –cortesía de Konan– se desdobló frente a él. La tomó y leyó el mensaje: su líder asignaría misiones a todos.

–¡Al fin! –gritó el Jashinista, a lo lejos– ¡Pensé que nunca saldríamos de este p*to agujero!  
>–¡SIIIIII! –de misma forma lo hizo el enmascarado– ¡Al fin Tobi saldrá con Deidara–sempai!<p>

Está bien, esto ya era demasiado… ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba aquello? Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente, seguramente debía ser el hecho de que el _menor_ no dejaba de gritar y saltar como pulga por todas partes. Sí, posiblemente era eso.

Un rato más tarde todos se reunieron en la sala.

–¿Dónde está Deidara? –inquirió el líder

Está bien, no todos. Faltaba el más joven, que por alguna razón todavía no se dignaba en aparecer.

–¿Estás segura de que avisaste a todos? –volvió a preguntar Pein, dirigiéndose a la única mujer de la organización  
>–Tal como lo ordenaste<p>

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Deidara apareció. Bajaba las escaleras.

–¡Méndiga rubia! –como siempre, Hidan fue el primero en hablar– ¡¿crees que tenemos tu p*to tiempo o qué?  
>–Mira, Hidan –habló, con una voz tan gélida que congelaría al mismo infierno– No sé y no me interesa por qué, habiendo tantos subnormales aquí, tenías que elegirme a mí… pero un día de estos vas a agotar mi paciencia y no me va a quedar de otra que mandarte al infierno, hmm<p>

Por segunda vez Itachi sintió ese estremecimiento: ni siquiera él usaba palabras tan terribles con los demás, ya que su Sharingan era más que suficiente para intimidar a sus enemigos. En cambio Deidara no tuvo que hacer uso de su _arte_ o algo parecido, sus palabras pausadas y carentes de emoción fueron pronunciadas de tal modo que terminaron por traerle a la memoria a su hermano menor. Y de nuevo apareció ese brillo azulado, y de nuevo se apagó.

–Bien –habló Pein, ignorando por completo la _disputa_– Sus misiones serán diferentes a otras tantas que ya han realizado… –miró a Konan de reojo y ella asintió con la cabeza  
>–Los equipos serán reorganizados –dijo– Tobi… tú irás con Zetsu<br>–¡Siii! –gritó el anaranjado  
>–Kisame irá con Kakuzu y Hidan<br>–¡Todo menos eso! –Hidan fue el primero en quejarse  
>–Itachi –habló Pein, sin inmutarse– tú irás con Deidara<br>–¡¿Qué? –replicó el rubio  
>–¡BUAAAAA! NO ES JUSTO –lloriqueó Tobi exageradamente– ¡TOBI QUERÍA QUE DEIDARA–SEMPAI VINIERA CON NOSOTROS! ¡BUAAAA!<br>–Basta –le regañó la peliazul tratando de no perder la paciencia

Y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Te tocó con la Comadreja! –se burlaba el albino, apuntando con el dedo al ojiazul y riendo casi a intervalos– ¡Te tocó con la Comadreja!  
>–¡Agh! –gruñó el chico apretando un puño en lo alto, al parecer ya había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes– ¡Pero esta me la pagas, hmm!<p>

–Tengan –continuó la kunoichi, que hacía entrega de sus pergaminos con la información– tienen una semana para cumplir sus misiones

Todo mundo salió, incluidos el _Dios_ y su mensajera. Itachi y Deidara iniciaron su camino también, rumbo a la aldea del té. Unos minutos, unas horas… no había diferencia, ya que todos ellos pasaban en completo silencio que se hacían cada vez más eterno. Después de una larga caminata en medio del bosque, unos minutos más fueron suficientes para que el rubio se desesperara y comenzara la conversación.

–Dime una cosa, Uchiha –ya había vuelto a la normalidad, por así decirlo– ¿De veras estoy raro?  
>–Un poco –respondió el azabache, mirando fijamente el cielo<br>–Debe ser efecto de la _comida_ de Konan, hmm… –levantó la vista en la misma dirección que Itachi– ¿Sabes? Nunca me había puesto a mirar el cielo así… imagínalo, si pudiéramos capturar aunque sea un trocito de cielo y preservarlo eternamente –sus ojos se dilataron al escucharse hablar– ¡Rayos, si Sasori no Danna me hubiera oído decir esto seguro se burla en mi cara, hmm!

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y dejó que el rubio prosiguiera con su monólogo. Lo miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando, observando así que conforme avanzaba su voz cada vez más denotaba paz, y ese brillo característico apareció por tercera vez. Hubo que interrumpirlo entonces cuando llegó a una conclusión.

–… si pudiera capturarlo…  
>–Ya lo hiciste<br>–¿Qué?  
>–Ya lo tienes, está justo aquí<p>

Se detuvo en seco, obligando por inercia que el otro lo hiciera. Cuando quedaron el uno frente al otro, Itachi posó suavemente el índice junto al único ojo visible de Deidara y con el pulgar acarició su mejilla. Este se sonrojó violentamente.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces? –gritó, alejándose abruptamente

Trató de empujarlo, pero Itachi lo retuvo sosteniendo sus muñecas. Lo jaló hacia sí y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, recargó su mentón contra su hombro y le dedicó algunas palabras.

–Tienes el cielo en tus ojos

Por alguna razón no opuso resistencia como solía hacer por cualquier cosa. No, esta vez se dejó hacer, como si al fin hubiera encontrado la paz verdadera en aquellos brazos. Eso era, se sentía seguro y a salvo. Itachi, asimismo, no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: aunque fuera por un segundo, los azulados irises de Deidara lo eximían de toda dolor humano. Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que hubo la necesitad de romper el contacto.

–Si le dices a alguien de esto, puedes darte por muerto –El de Iwa solo asintió

Decidieron montar una tienda para pasar la noche; por fortuna Itachi era una persona muy precavida y siempre traía consigo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ya sin sus capas, ambos jóvenes se recostaron sobre sus cobijas y de nuevo inició la conversación el menor.

–Creo que ya sé de qué color pintaré el cuarto de Tobi, hmm  
>–¿Y qué color, según tú, piensas que sería bueno?<br>–Azul… azul cielo  
>–Me temo que a Tobi no le gustaría<br>–Lo sé… pero _chance_ y así se tranquiliza un poco… bien dicen que el azul es un color tranquilo  
>–Como tú<br>–¿Ah?  
>–Si… –murmuró el azabache más para sí mismo que para su <em><span>nuevo<span>_ compañero– has estado muy tranquilo todo el día ¿De veras te sientes bien?  
>–¡Oh, cómo j*des con eso! ¡Claro que estoy bien, hmm! –increpó el blondo con enojo falso– ¡Vamos, tú no eres el único que puede disfrutar de un momento de paz, así que no te creas la gran cosa!<br>–Bien… es hora de dormir –Itachi se dio la media vuelta sobre su costado, y musitó– cielo

Sin duda esta misión sería diferente. Por primera vez en mucho Itachi soñó por primera vez algo distinto a la masacre del clan Uchiha. En tanto, Deidara miraba las estrellas, y antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la piedra de ópalo negro.

–Gracias, Sasori no Danna

* * *

><p>Pss creo que eso es todo por ahora. Ojalá les haya gustado. Cámara, ahí nos leemos.<p> 


	3. Orenlli

Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a mis lectores por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que la escuela me ha cortado la inspiración y no conforme con eso mi ex me cortó ya hace casi tres semanas por el Facebook, y eso me ha deprimido mucho. Como sea, ya traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que si bien nada que ver con el primero, al menos los entretendrá un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El ópalo o vigor y alegría al corazón de los débiles de espíritu. El color naranja se relaciona con la comunicación, el equilibrio, la seguridad y la confianza<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Orenlli<strong>_

Hacía un buen día afuera: los pajarillos trinaban alegremente entre las copas de los árboles, que se alzaban orgullosamente en la periferia de una aldea del país del té, el sol entraba por la ventana de una posada donde dos shinobis exiliados se hospedaban. Asimismo se escuchaban los murmullos de cierto rubio, que dormía a pierna suelta.

–¡No te atrevas siquiera a tocarlo, Uchiha bastardo!

Mientras se retorcía sobre la mullida cama, cierto azabache entraba a la habitación.

–¡Noooo!

Aunque ya llevaban 3 días ahí, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a los gritos que lanzaba su compañero cada mañana. Esto empezaba a molestarle, pero no se iba a poner a investigar, por lo que solo se limitó a dejar aquella bandeja que sostenía en manos y despertar a su compañero.

–Deidara –decía, con una voz casi imperceptible- levántate, debemos seguir  
>–¡Lo protegeré de ti si es preciso, hmm! –el rubio seguía murmurando, hasta que abrió los ojos abruptamente- ¡Itachi!<p>

Su corazón se desbocó en cuanto reconoció ese par de orbes tan negras como ónix, su respiración se hizo casi dolorosa y un frío sudor fluía por sus sienes. Además de ello, Itachi notó que los zafiros de Deidara acentuaban su azulado brillo y en un instante se apagaba. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que sucedía, y precisamente por ello ya comenzaba a extrañarle.

–¿Todo bien? –fue lo primero que atinó a decir  
>–Itachi… Itachi –jadeaba el de Iwa, mientras le rodeaba por la espalda– sigues vivo, hmm<p>

Debía admitir que ese intento de abrazo era agradable, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparle la circunstancia por la que su compañero lo hacía; una pesadilla, probablemente. Quiso preguntárselo, mas el otro deshizo abruptamente el contacto y bajó la cabeza, notablemente avergonzado.

–No-no es lo que tú piensas, Uchiha bastardo –espetó, ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas bajo su cabello

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara, dejando a un Itachi ofuscado. La curiosidad se había colado en la mente de Itachi y no lo dejaba en paz, mas como buen Uchiha que era, no lo demostró. Posteriormente Deidara giró sobre sus talones hacia la puerta.

–Voy a dar una vuelta, hmm

Y sin más, salió. Iba caminando tranquilamente entre los habitantes de la aldea, totalmente desapercibido. Miraba con cara de total aburrimiento a la gente ir de un lugar a otro, sin detenerse, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. No sabía a dónde ir, pero necesitaba despejar su mente de aquella pesadilla.

-/-/-/FLASHBACK-/-/-/

Sobrevolaba los cielos sobre un ave de arcilla, buscando con la mirada a su compañero. Habían transcurrido ya varias horas desde su partida, y todavía no volvía. Se suponía que había ido a la mansión del señor feudal como parte de la misión que Pein les había asignado, y como tal eso no debería llevarle tanto tiempo. Poco a poco empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero eso se disipó en cuanto le divisó frente a un lago en medio del bosque. Voló lo más rápido posible en esa dirección, mas fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir que cuanto más avanzaba más largo se hacía el camino y por ende más lejos se encontraba de su objetivo.

–Itachi –gritó, para ver si con eso el Uchiha volteaba siquiera a mirarle- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Redujo la velocidad a la que iba, logrando así estar más cerca de él. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia considerable, bajó de su ave de un salto y corrió directo al Uchiha. No obstante una sombra, rápida como relámpago y ligera como el pensamiento, pasó por detrás de este y con katana en mano se preparó para atacar. Sin pensarlo siquiera, avanzó cual rayo y lo que vino después fue un dolor en su pecho, un gemido agonizante y una sonrisa sádica de su enemigo.

–Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí –dijo una voz, al mismo tiempo que aquella sombra iba cobrando forma– pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que la zorra de Akatsuki  
>–U-chiha… Sa-suke<br>–Sasuke –musitó el Uchiha mayor, anonadado– ¿Qué has hecho?  
>–No más de lo que tú ya hiciste –escupió el aludido, con rencor– Ahora solo me falta una cosa por hacer<p>

Sacó la katana del pecho de Deidara y se posicionó para atacar.

–¡No te atrevas siquiera a tocarlo, Uchiha bastardo!  
>–Hmp –se burló el otro– como si pudieras hacer algo por él… mírate, no eres rival para mí<br>–¡No importa! ¡Lo protegeré de ti si es preciso, hmm!

Naranja. El cielo se tiñó de una preciosa gama de tonos anaranjados y violetas en un santiamén, pero lo que vino después fue aun más rápido: la cabeza de Itachi caía, mientras la sangre salpicaba el rostro de Sasuke, quien guardaba su katana. Luego de eso una carcajada siniestra resonó en todo el bosque.

–¡Itachi!

-/-/-/FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

–Malditos Uchiha –musitó, apretando los puños– no saben hacer otra cosa más que destruirse entre ellos

Simplemente no comprendía cuál había sido su participación en ese sueño, si al final de cuentas la cabeza de Itachi rodó sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Pero lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza eran esas palabras suyas, en defensa del mayor.

"_¡Lo protegeré de ti si es preciso, hmm!"_

Recordó asimismo el cielo anaranjado en ese sueño, y consecuentemente sintió su estómago rugir, y un olor agradable lo condujo a un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de ahí.

–Buenos días, cariño –habló de forma maternal una camarera– ¿Puedo tomar tu orden?  
>–Onigiri con bakudan, por favor<p>

En lo que esperaba su orden, echó un vistazo desde la única mesa disponible. Para su gusto el lugar era agradable: las mesas cuadradas tenían manteles blancos muy pulcros y sencillos, y sobre estos se exhibían unos floreros pintados a mano, con azaleas y crisantemos blancos. Algunos cuadros con escenas de frutas, animales, paisajes y otras cosas colgaban de las paredes de fina caoba. Asimismo unas lámparas anaranjadas iluminaban el interior.

Volteó a ver a un lado, donde una pareja de chicos se tomaban de la mano mientras conversaban. Un poco más adelante un grupo de chicas cuchicheaban y cada cuando soltaban una carcajada, y unas dos mesas más a la izquierda una familia hacía una oración. Sonrió ante ello. Definitivamente el lugar evocaba una sensación de tibieza, seguridad y equilibrio.

–Aquí tienes –llamó la mesera, sacándolo se sus pensamientos  
>–Gracias –tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a comer<br>–¿Te ofrezco albo de beber?  
>–Té, por favor<br>–Enseguida

Debía reconocer que se portó casi tan amable como lo haría el Uchiha. Negó con la cabeza, pero inevitablemente recordó de nuevo aquel sueño. Sin embargo, lo que hizo ya hace rato no tenía explicación alguna: abrazó al moreno como nunca lo hizo con nadie. Lo recordaba bien: el calor humano del moreno, tan semejante como el que nunca recibió de sus padres. Suspiró.

–¡Deidara-sempai! –Y el encanto se acabó– ¡Qué bueno encontrarlo por aquí! ¡Tobi está feliz de verlo!  
>–Tobi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –musitó con desgano<br>–Zetsu-san y Tobi están por aquí de paso ¿Y usted?  
>–Aquí, matando el tiempo, hmm<br>–¿Dónde está Itachi-san? ¿Por qué no está con usted? ¿Qué come? ¿puedo…?  
>–Una pregunta a la vez –gruñó, agobiado por tantas preguntas<br>–¿Por qué tan solo?  
>–Ah, nada –respondió sin ánimos<br>–No se encuentra bien ¿verdad?  
>–Ya te dije que no es nada, hmm<br>–¿Seguro?  
>–Sí<br>–¿De veras? –está bien, esto ya empezaba a fastidiar a su compañero  
>–Sí –respondió el rubio, con una venita en la sien. Hubo un momento de silencio<br>–¿En serio?  
>–¡Es todo, me largo! –exclamó el de Iwa, ya harto.<p>

Se levantó de su silla pero el enmascarado lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás, impidiéndole moverse.

–Tobi quiere saber qué le pasa a Deidara-sempai  
>–Veo que no vas a dejarme hasta que te lo diga, hmm<br>–Así es

Bufó resignadamente y luego de que el buen chico lo soltó, de nuevo tomó asiento y empezó a hablar.

–Es sobre el Uchiha-bastardo  
>–¿Qué pasa con Itachi-san? ¿Le hizo algo malo? ¿Le dijo cosas feas a…?<br>–¡Ya cierra la boca y déjame contarte! –Tobi asintió nerviosamente- Bien, verás… -relató su sueño y luego de un rato ya había terminado  
>–Sempai… ¿Le digo algo y no se enoja?<br>–Eso depende de lo que me digas, hmm  
>–Etto… mejor ya no le digo<br>–Ya abriste la bocota –musitó, mientras bebía el té que previamente le trajera la mesera– dilo de una vez  
>–Pero se va a enojar –berreó el anaranjado en un puchero<br>–¡Tobi, más te vale que me lo digas o si no sí me voy a enojar, hmm!  
>–¿Seguro?<br>–¡Ya me hartaste, te voy a…! –estuvo a punto de estrangularlo, pero Tobi al fin se dignó a hablar  
>–Está bien, está bien –dijo el chico, recuperándose- pero conste que Tobi se lo advirtió<br>–See, see, ya lo sé, ya lo sé… ya, _suelta la sopa_  
>–Ok… lo que usted tiene es que está enamorado de Itachi-san. Verá…<br>–¡¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de animal?

–¡Hey, ustedes! –exclamó un mesero- Dejen de armar alboroto si no quieren que los eche

Cierto Uchiha caminaba como león enjaulado, tratando de analizar lo sucedido esta mañana.

"_¡No te atrevas siquiera a tocarlo, Uchiha bastardo! ¡Lo protegeré de ti si es preciso, hmm!"_

Y lo recordó. Recordó un incidente en Akatsuki, cuando Akasuna no Sasori seguía con vida.

-/-/FLASHBACK-/-/-

El dúo artístico –como Kisame siempre decía- volvía de una misión. Ambos discutían acaloradamente.

–¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, hmm!  
>–Mira quién lo dice, mocoso engreído<br>–¡Mira si me importa! Sencillamente no se puede contigo… ¡tú quieres mandar en todo, hmm!  
>–Y tú no sabes trabajar en equipo<br>–¡¿Cómo se supone que te ayude si siempre me restriegas lo mal que hago todo, hmm?

–Otra vez esos dos –bufó Kisame, sin quitar la vista del televisor– Ya ni los _hermanos zombi_ discuten tanto  
>–No es lo que parece –espetó Konan, comiendo unas palomitas acarameladas– Esos dos se aprecian más de lo que aparentan<p>

–¡Tú y tu arte pueden irse mucho a la…!

El rubio no pudo continuar con su frase, ya que Hiruko lo atrapó con su cola y lo estrelló contra la pared.

–Oigan, ¿no creen que esto ya es demasiado? –dijo Zetsu, que apareció de alguna parte– un día ese psicópata lo va a matar  
>–Pss el p*nche hermafrodita, que por pend*jo se deja –habló cierto albino, que venía de la cocina con un bote de helado– como si alguien lo fuera a defender<p>

–Ya me estás cansando, mocoso engreído –escupió Hiruko, apretando el cuerpo de su compañero– más te vale mejorar esa actitud si no quieres amanecer como una más de mis marionetas  
>–¡Como si fuera a permitir que…! ¡Agh! –un grito agonizante salió de su garganta<p>

–Suéltalo –habló alguien detrás de él- No le servirá a Pein-sama muerto  
>–No te entrometas, Uchiha –respondió Hiruko- esto no es asunto tuyo<br>–Sa-sori-no-Danna –deletreó el rubio- no puedo res-pirar  
>–Está bien –bufó con desgano, dejando caer al chico- pero para la próxima me la pagas –y antes de irse, giró levemente la cabeza- eso también va para ti, Uchiha<p>

Itachi ayudó al chico a levantarse, pero por alguna razón su mente concibió una loca idea.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a vengarte de él? –se ofreció  
>–¿Qué?<br>–Lo que escuchaste  
>–¡Estás loco! ¡No te atrevas siquiera a tocarlo, Uchiha bastardo! –se levantó y se dio la media vuelta, pero se detuvo y agregó algunas palabras– Es más, lo protegeré de ti si es preciso<p>

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-

Ese chico definitivamente era extraño, pero más extraño fue esa acción suya en favor del artista explosivo. No obstante, sabía una cosa: el chico no le era indiferente como lo había sido el marionetista. Ahora se preguntaba a donde había ido y justo cuando pensó en ir y abrir la puerta, esta se abrió por sí sola dejando ver a un Deidara muy molesto y a cierto enmascarado parloteando.

–¡Pero Deidara-sempai! Tobi solo dijo lo que piensa ¿Qué tiene de malo estar enamorado?  
>–¡Mejor dime qué tiene de bueno! Y luego del Uchiha-bastardo, hmm<br>–Vamos, sempai… es obvio que usted no le es indiferente a Itachi-san

–¿Dónde estabas? –inquirió, al tiempo en que ambos entraban  
>–Ya te dije que fui a dar una vuelta, hmm<br>–¡Hola Itachi-san! –saludó el anaranjado  
>–¿Qué haces aquí?<br>–Zetsu-san y Tobi están de paso

De repente apareció Zetsu en el techo de la sala, dándole un buen susto a Tobi y Deidara.

–¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¡Me tenías preocupado!  
>–¡Siquiera avisa, animal! –gritó Deidara- ¡<em><span>No manches<span>_! Casi me das un infarto  
>–¿De veras estaba preocupado? –preguntó inocentemente el buen chico<br>–¡Qué pregunta tan idiota! ¡Claro que sí, baka! ¡Ahora vámonos! Pein no debe saber de esto  
>–Pero Tobi quiere quedarse un rato más con su sempai<br>–¡Noooo! –gritó el rubio- ¡Llévatelo, por lo que más quieras!  
>–Ok, ok… quédate un rato más, tengo que ir por unas cosas<br>–¡Wiiiii!  
>–¡Noooo!<p>

Una vez que Zetsu se fue, Tobi comenzó a contar una de sus _patoaventuras_, aburriendo notablemente al Uchiha.

–Deidara… debo recordarte que debemos partir –musitó  
>–Lo sé –alegó el otro- pero no tiene caso que vayamos ahora, no has comido nada y no saldrán bien las cosas si no te alimentas, hmm<p>

Todos dibujaban una expresión diferente en su rostro: Tobi –bajo la máscara- estaba sorprendido; Zetsu tenía una cara de WTF digna de anime; Itachi trataba de no inmutarse, pero debía admitir que ese cambio de actitud del chico ya pasaba de lo normal. Un rato más tarde los cuatro se encontraban sobre la azotea, observando una hermosa puesta de sol mientras comían sobre una pequeña mesa improvisada.

–Dime una cosa, Itachi –habló Zetsu- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?  
>–Tal vez –respondió francamente el aludido<br>–¿Y tú?  
>–No lo sé… -contestó el originario de Iwa- a decir verdad mi propio abuelo me echó y mi hermana nunca me quiso, así que no sé, hmm<p>

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Tobi se atrevió a romperlo.

–Eso le recuerda a Tobi esa vez que Hidan-san quiso conseguirle un hermanito a Kakuzu-san  
>–¿Y qué pasó? –inquirió el rubio<br>–Don Cangrejo se enojó tanto que casi le dieron cinco infartos –espetó el peliverde  
>–Hmm, ese religioso y sus ideas descabelladas… ya me imagino cómo hubiera sido si <em><span>me la aplicaba<span>_, _chance_ y me ponía de hermanito al jinchuriki del Kyubi, hmm

Ya anochecía. Zetsu y Tobi tuvieron que irse puesto que también tenían que cumplir una misión. Deidara se había quedado dormido y ahora cargaba con él rumbo a su habitación. Lo colocó sobre la cama y le quitó las sandalias, lo cobijó y luego de darle las buenas noches se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero el chico le tomó la muñeca antes de hacer nada.

–Kurotsuchi… no te vayas –gimoteaba entre sueños- mamá y papá ya no están, eres la única familia que me queda

Sintió compasión por él: aunque el chico no quisiera admitirlo, echaba de menos su hogar y su familia. Se reprendió mentalmente por lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, pero así lo hizo: deshizo el agarre con sumo cuidado y luego de quitarse los zapatos se acomodó lo mejor que pudo a un lado de su compañero, dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Vio que su compañero parpadeó brevemente, pero lo suficiente como para ver que los ojos azules del chico acentuaron su brillo en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Chaito.<p> 


	4. Aviso

¡Hola, hola! Seguramente tienen unas ganas de asesinarme por venir después de tantos meses, pero la verdad es que tuve bastantes broncas con la escuela, además de que mi inspiración se la está llevando Junjou Romantica, que empecé a ver el 14 de marzo de 2013, y cuyo primer fic empecé a inicios de abril. Sé que lo último les importa un soberano comino, pero necesitaba decirlo.

.

En fin, por tal motivo he decidido suspender las actualizaciones de este y otros fics de Naruto que tengo, aclaro:** NO LOS VOY A ABANDONAR,** pero me tomaré un descanso de ellos por tiempo indefinido. Pretendía avisar antes, pero incluso yo tenía la esperanza de que la inspiración volvería. Sin embargo ya han pasado varios meses y temo que no ha regresado, por eso aviso, porque no quiero hacerles falsas esperanzas, siento que les fallo de alguna manera.

.

Los fics que siguen en curso son:

**_Junjou Romantica_**: _El Cuartel del Metal_, _Mi pequeño amante_ y _De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno_

**_Naruto_**: _Rojas son las Nochebuenas_ (este último pretendo actualizarlo por el mismo motivo por el que lo inicié el año pasado: las fiestas decembrinas. Por esta razón dejé el fic sin actualizar desde diciembre del año pasado.)

.

**ESPERO VOLVER PRONTO Y SU COMPRENSIÓN.**

GRACIAS.

Les pido perdón con todo mi corazón.


	5. Otro aviso

Hola de nuevo! Chance y ya ni se acuerdan de este fic. Okay, no importa mucho. El motivo por el que me encuentro aquí es para avisar que definitivamente abandonaré este fanfic. Por problemas personales y familiares me veo en la obligación de abandonar la escritura, pero no sé si será temporal o definitivo. Para el caso de esta historia, no creo poder retomarla en caso de ser temporal, simple y sencillamente ya no tengo cabeza para ello. Sin embargo, si a alguien le gustó y quisiera continuarla o tomarla como suya, no tengo problema con ello, es libre de hacerlo.

De verdad lo siento mucho.


End file.
